


【中露】爱与战争的日日夜夜

by Toniiiiiiiii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toniiiiiiiii/pseuds/Toniiiiiiiii
Summary: 那次坠机在他身上留下几十处伤疤，胸口处的圆形创伤一直留到六十年代。他没有告诉王耀这个伤口是怎么来的，那时他心甘情愿地为王耀做任何事，包括赴死。对着穿衣镜他无数次抚摸着那个指环一样的伤疤，在梦一般的恍惚中悟得某条与人类历史永存不灭的金科玉律：原来爱使人赴死如朝圣。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 中露
Kudos: 6





	【中露】爱与战争的日日夜夜

*

1953年初春，他在清川江等到了随军回国休整的王耀，那是他们在赴朝作战三年后第一次见面。志愿军只用了三个月就前收复了平壤，苏联空军却被局限在鸭绿江一带。他把他送到机场外，但王耀在最后一刻突然改了主意。王耀执意和他一起回去，随下一批次从中国东北出发的军队再次前往三八线。他说如果苏联仍然在保护中国，那他也没有理由离开战场。机场中央的积雪随着志愿军行军而过被碾烂成泥水，外围针叶林和零星点缀在青黄之间的几株红梅下的雪仍然纯洁。如果这里没有人，王耀悄声说，我会吻你。他扫视了一遍机场，列队待发的米格飞机可以挡住正面的视线，在他开口之前，他又改了主意。我知道一个地方，他瞥了一眼王耀，没有人，而且……而且很温暖。  
  
王耀轻轻捏了一下他的手背。他重复道：很暖和。一管热乎乎的、铝皮被捏得坑坑洼洼的凡士林从斯拉夫人的指缝间溜进王耀的衣兜。王耀转了转眼珠，迟钝地醒悟过来。哦，王耀说，哦！他领着王耀来到空军作战指挥部的一间狭窄的小办公室中，办公桌前的铁皮炉里传来噼里啪啦的焦炭爆裂声。办公室坐北朝南，正对太阳，唯一一扇窗户上没有窗帘，他躺在办公桌上，强烈的阳光正打在他脸上，浅紫色虹膜剧烈收缩，痛得他不由自主地流泪。他将围巾盖到脸上，王耀却捏住围巾一角，缓缓将围巾掀开。卡佳远嫁俄罗斯时，彼得三世也是这样掀开她的披纱。王耀张开双臂，撑在他身体两侧定定地望着他，这样炽热的目光像炉火一样烤遍他的全身，令他双颊上浮起红晕，然后王耀低下头，那是一阵仿佛要颠天倒地、移星换月般痴迷狂热的吻。一吻未毕，他们早就意乱情迷。  
  
那是他第二次为了王耀从克里姆林宫不告而辞。1936年他从苏区返回莫斯科，约瑟夫大为动怒，并签署了一张将他同其他政治犯送往西伯利亚流放营的命令，但是最终却将那张纸撕得粉碎。我了解您甚至于了解我自己的女儿，约瑟夫疲惫地说，您总是会爱上相似的男人，可是最要命的是您并没有意识到这一点。伊里奇二世优雅地坐在满地狼藉之间，尾巴尖儿轻轻拍打着一本《国家与革命》。这时候她已经怀孕了。或许是基于这样的预测，约瑟夫一直相信亚洲会出现第二个铁托。1950年，就在志愿军入朝两个星期后，他加入了苏联空军飞往中朝边界。他滞留战场近三年的时间里，约瑟夫只通过拉佐瓦耶夫之口转递给他一句口信：既然您已经是一名援朝空军了，那么请您遵循空军的一切规定。说完后，拉佐瓦耶夫尴尬地看着他，但是他却十分平静。1953年3月5日他被一架美国飞机击落在敌区，他从飞机残骸中爬出来时误将一队朝军认作韩军开枪自杀，同日约瑟夫去世。四年后，在他随专家前往中国而缺席决议大会的情况下，赫鲁晓夫通过全体表决，将约瑟夫移出列宁墓。  
  
那次坠机在他身上留下几十处伤疤，胸口处的圆形创伤一直留到六十年代。他没有告诉王耀这个伤口是怎么来的，那时他心甘情愿地为王耀做任何事，包括赴死。对着穿衣镜他无数次抚摸着那个指环一样的伤疤，在梦一般的恍惚中悟得某条与人类历史永存不灭的金科玉律：原来爱使人赴死如朝圣。如果他可以找得到那枚子弹，他会把它做成一枚戒指镶嵌在胸口。伊里奇三世钻进他扔在地上的衬衫里舔爪子，她继承了它母亲的端庄娴静。三个月后，它将在他的床脚边生下另一窝小猫，他要从中抱出一只最强壮的，将其命名为约瑟夫。此之后的四十年里他养了五只猫，约瑟夫一世死于血管僵化，伊里奇四世没有活过一岁，伊里奇五世被克里姆林宫外的一只野猫拐走了，约瑟夫二世被汽车撞死，约瑟夫三世在1991年的冬天离家出走，再也没有回来。遥远的大洋彼岸，华盛顿大雪纷飞，一只流浪猫身披银装，蹲在装潢华丽的别墅的落地窗外，和金发蓝眼的屋主一起静静看着电视机里的红旗缓缓落下。  
  
在情人的一个眼神足以令日月失色的爱情中，百两黄金不及一吻，被流放到劳改营又如何，他的口袋里一直装着一张美国记者拍下的他和王耀在河边嬉闹的照片，死亡在这张轻飘飘的纸之前也变得如鹅毛一般不值称道。他在一片名为王耀的大海里扔下一颗石子，而大海以滔天情浪回应。后来这片海洋逐渐枯竭。七十年代初他前往北京，参与中苏边境会谈。会前他们起了争执，王耀一怒之下向他开了一枪。他用刀子把子弹挖出来，血淌了一地。你知道吗，他突然说，我为你死过一次。王耀不掩厌恶地看着他。  
  
他开始讲起1953年那个早春，清川江机场上的一株梅花，飞机打着旋坠落，向他奔来的生有亚洲面孔的士兵，还有那颗已经被火烧过两次，炸过一次的羸弱心脏。他当时并没有觉得痛苦，因为爱使人赴死如朝圣，在圣地中，没有痛苦，只有快乐。他只是担心他死得不够快。如果他对准太阳穴开枪，或许他会死得更利索，但倘若子弹卡在头骨里，他就不得不返回莫斯科去做手术。无论如何，在他的喉咙被异族人隔断后，他又死了一次。繁星初上之际，他在已经身下冻成冰块的血中醒来，胸口的血肉正突破冰块愈合，北极星在他头顶闪耀。他向北一直走，三天后他回到志愿军控制的地区，第四天他又投入了战斗。  
  
讲这些的时候，他一直盯着王耀。仿若枯木回春，古井涌波，王耀的脸上出现了一丝动容。他嘴唇微张，琥珀色的眼睛中泛起泪光，手指微微颤抖，熟悉的大海又出现了，但那动容仅仅持续了短短几秒，很快，那份柔情便如傍晚的潮水从沙滩上退去了，东方人的脸便是那片干燥的沙滩，那上面干干净净，什么都没有。潮水并没有带给他一丝一毫的改变。所以呢？王耀平静地说，你为我死过一次，所以呢？死在朝鲜的二十万战士，又有哪一个不是为了我而死的？你还活着，还能屠杀我的子民，还能站在这里能和我要地，还能把一百万军队摆在我肩头，还想对我动外科手术。他们如果还活着，愿意为我死第二次！你呢，你愿意吗？  
  
就在那时，他突然想起了约瑟夫：您总是会爱上相似的人。他从来没有哪个时刻比现在更明白这句话的含义：你总是会爱上强大的、强势的男人，而这样的感情终将因他们不肯屈从于你而宣告终结。他没有留下来参加会议，而是立刻启程回国，前往莫斯科拜访了朱可夫，向他询问在接下来可能爆发的中苏战争中使用原子弹的战略计划。随后十年里，越南与莫斯科关系愈发密切，1979年苏联驻军阿富汗，形成北、西、南三面包围中国的态势，同年王耀回到联合国，却拒绝参加1980年苏联夏季奥运会。约瑟夫一语成谶，他爱过恨过，讨好过、示弱过、强硬过，他用尽手段，最终还是没能使王耀屈服。他从来没有得到过、也永远不可能得到王耀。1991年他跟着琼斯在人权问题上谴责王耀，还没等散会，王耀推开椅子，快步绕到他面前，往他脸上泼了一杯热茶。他慢慢明白王耀那外柔内刚、外热内冷的天性。你只爱过三样东西，1992年他随叶利钦访华时对王耀说，你的理想，你自己，和你的家人。但理想是你终将成为的样子，你的家人就是你自己的一部分，所以自始至终你爱的只有你自己。  
  
王耀侧着头听着。伊万，王耀叫了他一声，你知道吗……  
  
他静静地等待着，像在夏天等待一场雪落，在机场等待一艘停泊的船。直到王耀面前的茶杯不再飘出袅袅热气，王耀都没有说话。那时离戈尔巴乔夫说“我们的子孙后代要世世代代生活在一起”已经过了六年，离苏联解体刚刚过了一年，离弗拉基米尔·普京送给他一只新的小猫还有七年，距上海合作组织成立还有九年，距他们确立新时代中俄全面战略协作伙伴关系还有二十七年。  
  
*  
  
1953年初春，王耀随军归国休整。他憔悴疲惫，一颗心麻木不堪。离开北京前，他对主席说：我恨打仗，但是我不怕打仗；从三八线上换下来后，他对彭德怀说：我不怕打仗，但是我恨打仗。他们的军队取道清川江机场，水泥地上覆盖着薄薄一层泥水，每一脚下去都会溅起一片水花。但是这也比他们一路上在山川峻岭之间跋涉好得多。突然之间有什么东西砸在了他的帽檐上，他错愕地停下脚步，一只刚刚被折下来的、欲开不开的红梅掉在他脚下。他捡起那支花，向梅花扔来的方向望去。伊万穿着志愿军空军军服，站在一片未被践踏的纯白无瑕的雪地中，手背在身后交握，一只腿放在另一只腿前，脚尖翘起，靴跟碾着雪，左右轻轻晃动身子。对上他的视线后，伊万又是俏皮、又是矜持地对他抿嘴一乐。  
  
《中苏友好同盟互助条约》签订后他带伊万回到北京，把家里的钥匙交给伊万一份。还留在北京的几个弟弟妹妹分别前来拜访他，只有王京一直没来。有一次他在胡同里碰到了正在遛鸟吃糖葫芦的王京，让她去自己那里坐一坐，还可以见一下伊万。王京挖苦他道：又不是没见过，大哥，1860年谁在北京签了什么东西，和您讨了什么东西，您忘了，我可没忘。他沉默地盯着王京，令他奇怪的是他比自己想象中的更加平静。我没忘，最后他说，我一直都没忘。  
  
1921年7月，安德烈厅，第三次共产国际代表大会，后来他无数次剖白、无数次回忆中第一次见到伊万·布拉金斯基的地方。伊万坐在第一排，穿着漂亮笔挺、他认不出何种制式的军装，身边围着他当时不认识，但日后与之奋斗过、并最终走向决裂的优秀同志，众星拱月一般将伊万簇拥在中心，而伊万侧着身子，一条腿放在另一条腿上，双唇有一种鲜艳欲滴的丰满，脸颊还残留着似未成年般的娇憨。这时伊万回过头来，看见了他，然后站起身，像对待任何一个普通同志一样向他伸出手，笑了一下。这个开朗明媚的伊万将与三十二年后那个躺在办公桌上，以围巾遮面、双目噙泪的伊万混合成频繁出现在他梦中一个集纯洁与欲望于一身的形象。就在那一刻，他假装忘了五个世纪前的那个脏兮兮的小奴隶，假装忘记了1858年的瑷珲和天津，忘记了1860年的北京，1864年的巴尔喀什湖，1881年的伊犁，1901年的东交民巷……实则大不能忘。七十年后，伊万因内外交困而崩溃至痛哭，他漠然面对伊万的指控而不发一言。你太残忍了，伊万趴在盥洗室的洗手台上抽噎道，你从来没有爱过我。  
  
他好像被分裂成两个王耀，一个冷眼旁观着伊万，一个则审判着自己。一个说：你从来没有爱过他，一个沉默；一个说：你爱的只是一轮水中月，一朵镜中花，一颗只存在于理想主义国度的北极星，一个被你亲手勾勒、又被你亲手润色、象征着一切世间美丽与纯洁的抽象总和的幻影，一个仍然在沉默；一个说：你为什么不说话？沉默的那个终于说：你知道我为什么不说话。  
  
他知道！他知道！  
  
要是他真的没有爱过伊万就好了；要是他真的有底气说出他从来没有爱过伊万，而不是像保持沉默就好了；要是他真的如伊万控诉他的那样，爱的只是一轮水中月，一朵镜中花，一颗只存在于理想主义国度的北极星，一个被他亲手勾勒、又被他亲手润色、象征着一切世间美丽与纯洁的抽象总和的幻影——那该多好！倘若如此，或许对伊万不公；若非如此，哪怕只有短短一秒，则是对自己残忍。  
  
偏偏就有那么一秒。  
  
偏偏不止那么一秒。  
  
不是在1936年的苏区，他在抗日红军大学的窑洞里咬着笔头学俄语，伊万坐在桌子上，把玩着他的黑发；也不是1938年文夕大火后，他于高烧中垂死挣扎醒来，看到伊万趴在他的床头，眼角残有泪花；甚至不是在1949年末的冬天，姐妹河的斯大林第二别墅里，他问伊万“可以把您给我吗”，而伊万回答“我早就把自己给您了”。偏偏就在1953年的那个早春，就在他穿过清川江机场的那条路上，偏偏是伊万·布拉金斯基俏生生地站在雪地里，朝他投来一只晚开的梅花。他哪有定力回避。偏偏就有那么一秒钟。偏偏就在那一秒种里，他真正爱上了伊万。不是哪个国家，不是沙俄、苏俄、或者苏维埃；不是哪个名字，不是斯捷潘、伊利亚、或者伊万；不是那些印在纸上的、由这样那样的理论、这种或者那种的语言钩织的一个遥不可及的梦；而是真正的伊万·布拉金斯基，由他与伊万曾经经历、以及将要经历的一切所定义的一个活生生的存在。就在那一个瞬间，他真正忘记了长剑横九野、高冠拂玄穹的凌云壮志，忘记了威震八方、四野来贺的春风得意，忘记了待从头、收拾旧山河的决心；他真正忘记了那些丧权辱国的历史，忘记了他曾经流过的血和泪，忘记了身为国家所承载的所有仇恨。就在那个瞬间，他眼里只有伊万一个人；就在那个瞬间，他五千年来第一次以一个人的身份爱另一个人——  
  
有一次柯克兰请他喝酒。你比之前可爱多了，柯克兰指着他说，不像从前，是我把你从神坛上拉下来的。他被酒精冲得神志眩晕，闻言不由得哈哈大笑，脱口而出：就凭你？柯克兰望着他，片刻后突然也大笑起来。柯克兰重复：你真的比以前可爱多了。  
  
——就在那个瞬间，他爱上了伊万，不是国家、不是名字，同时也意味爱上了那些国家、那些名字；他爱上了一个不断从他手里拿走土地的暴徒，一个煽动他的领土独立的投机者，一个将在二十年后手上沾有中国人鲜血的刽子手。他为这个暴徒这个投机者这个刽子手开脱，他找了那么多冠冕堂皇却有经不住推敲的理由，他想他们都要向前看，历史没有如果，但是他们可以有未来，而未来有如果。后来他把错都推到蒋中正的头上：若不是蒋中正打出了豫湘桂大溃败——多么可怜可笑！爱上什么样的伊万并不痛苦，也不耻辱，无论是意气风发、长明不灭的苏维埃，还是已经支离破碎，只能在琼斯手下苟延残喘的俄罗斯，问题不在于爱什么样的伊万，而在于——  
  
爱伊万这件事本身就令人痛苦而耻辱。  
  
他怎么能承认。他怎么敢承认。  
  
在中苏边境谈判重启的两天前，他在卧室对准心脏开了一枪。枪声惊动了正在隔壁拆床单的王京，这个性子泼辣的北方姑娘抱着一盆床单冲进来，面对满地鲜血她没有惧怕，而是镇定地把王耀翻过来，用手里的床单堵住他的胸口。他冲王京摆了摆手，说：子弹。王京仍然摁着他的胸口，他重复道：把子弹找到。王京不耐烦地拒绝了他：找不到！他指着一个方向，强提着一口气：死不了，子弹给我！大股大股的血随着他的话从他胸前的破洞里涌出来。王京心惊肉跳，只好顺着他，在墙皮上找到了那颗还沾着碎肉和组织的子弹，抠下来时折断了拇指指甲。她不知道王耀又发什么疯，她只知道王耀一旦发起疯来，谁都拦不住他。王耀蜷缩在地板上，胸前的血将床单全染成红色。他眼睛睁得很大，直勾勾地盯着地板，眼泪顺着脸颊落进身下的血里。王京把子弹放进他手里，他紧紧握了一下那颗子弹，又放进王京手里。去苏联大使馆，他大口大口咯血，食指轻轻敲着王京手心，交给布拉金斯基，然后告诉他，我不欠他什么，他知道什么意思。她按照王耀说的做了。那时伊万已经坐上了回国的飞机，她请一名工作人员代为转交。王京并不知道因为某些敏感因素，子弹和那句话最后都没有传递给伊万。  
  
1991年冬天，非常诡异地，他又梦见了伊万。伊万在墓园中，擎着一柄红伞在雨中向他款款走来，正如伊万在过去的每一个梦中、每一个回眸里、在月光下、在濛濛雾色与水光中朝他走来；而他拨开柯克兰、拨开琼斯、拨开波诺弗瓦，拨开无数个他看得清看不清的人面，他拨开刀与剑、枪与炮、黑夜与白天、时间与空间向伊万跌跌撞撞奔去。他感到害怕——一种莫名的、不知从何而起的害怕，仿佛这空旷的天地间只剩下了他一个人孤零零地活着，而站在墓碑中盈盈微笑的伊万只会徒添恐惧，因此在他触及伊万的那一刻，他突然停了下来，转过身，背对着伊万越跑越远。醒后他抱着被子坐在床头，浑浑噩噩地发呆。这时床头的电话突然响了起来，他一个激灵，抓起话筒。还没等他说话，一个年轻的声音用英语在那头喊：圣诞快乐，王！为什么你还没有送给我今年的圣诞礼物？  
  
此时距克里姆林宫的红旗落下还有十一小时零三十八分钟*。  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *因为爱使人赴死如朝圣：来自微博ID茉莉星抱月老师
> 
> *豫湘桂大溃败令罗斯福看不到中国胜利的希望，转而求助于苏联出兵，雅尔塔会议上，斯大林得到了中国的大连和旅顺，教员在中苏友好互助条约中又要了回来，缺少不冻港使得斯大林不得不将目光投向朝鲜半岛
> 
> *北京和莫斯科时差五小时，和华盛顿时差13小时，华盛顿25日零点时，莫斯科25日八点，克里姆林宫红旗落下是十九时三十八分  
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
